Sex is forbidden in the classroom!
by MangaMistress
Summary: Without the presence of a copy-ninja Sequel to 'Students shouldn't touch their Sensei's' Enjoy and comment with your smutty love.


I've had this nagging feeling in the back of my head for a while now. A week I'd estimate. Normally when something like this arises I simply turn to my beloved books and work out the kinks from there. However, Iruka took my latest novel and I'm the type of reader who can't read anything else until I've finished what I already started reading. All I did was read a couple of pages while he was grading papers when he just snatched it out of my hand, right when I was getting to the juicy bit.

__

"This is no place for filth", he said to me. Stuck up bastard. That's the last time I keep him company while he works late. He could do with loosening that knot up his ass and reading a little erotica now and then. I could have easily snatched the book back but, teachers like him have this strange aura about them that put me on edge. A desk full of papers always puts him in a bad mood too and I'd rather let him get on with it than lecture me to death. It's after Ten now so I should be able to retrieve my novel, return home and read in peace.

I hate schools at night. I've been on countless, life threatening missions in the middle of pitch black night but schools, have their own creepy world inside them when the lights go out.

Ah, I remember my own young ninja days here. 'White Fang's Kid' they all called me. And truth be told, I lived up to my fathers name. Not that really wanted to at the time. After his death I wanted to make my own name; I (discreetly) threatened anyone who didn't call me by my first name and that they recognised me for my own skills. I didn't want to be acknowledged as my fathers offspring or be compared to him in any way. If it weren't for Minato-Sensei and Obito, I could have gone down a very bad path without them there to set me straight.

Here it is, Class 3B. Iruka's room. Right in there, in the top left drawer of his desk rests my treasured, light blue, hard back, waiting to read and loved for the pure, exquisite literature that it is.

What I got could be called unexpected, even for me. As I opened the sliding door and lifted my feet to walk in, I halted. Iruka was there but, that's not what caught me off guard. Someone else was there too. That person's palms were pressed flat on the desk, supporting the weight of the body leaning over it. Iruka,was kissing Naruto Uzumaki!

"Well, what do we have here?" They both froze at the sound of my voice, not even bothering to part their mouths. From my experience, it appeared they were exchanging simple pecks. My walking in, combined with the looks on their faces, must have felt like I walked in while they were doing the nasty.

Iruka threw his seat back and thrust to his feet while Naruto remained in the same position.

"Kakashi! I…we…what are you doing here?" He stammered. I tucked my hands into my pockets and began a slow stride across the classroom. Nothing but the echoes of my sandals against the hardwood could be heard.

"I was merely coming to retrieve my book. I didn't think I would find the live performance though." I passed by the desk with my nose in the air. Iruka started fidgeting like crazy, wringing his hands through his scalp and clenching every muscle in his face.

"Did you….I mean…we weren't…" I stopped at the window just three feet away from the desk.

"No need to worry, Iruka. I saw everything. I'm quite surprised actually. I'd never guessed you were into younger boys, Sensei" I think saying that little forbidden word set him off.

"It's not like that!" he yelled, stomping one foot to the floor. I simply waved a hand at his little tantrum and continued to look out the window.

"Don't worry, Iruka. I'm not about to tell the whole village your private life. However, there's only one way I can let this relationship continue and that's the reassurance that the pair of you are physically adequate".

Sometimes I'm so grateful for my mask otherwise, my evil grin would have given him the shits. I can almost hear Iruka's jaw dropping to the floor at the little innuendo. Although, Naruto still hadn't budged. Maybe he just needs a small incentive?

I watched Iruka's face intently as I walked toward Naruto and placed myself behind him. The second my hip touched the boy's ass, Iruka's eyes widened to an almost animated state. I let one of my hands rest on the desk next to Naruto's while bringing the other around his hip. In a very husky tone I said to Iruka, "If you two can show me how well you work with each other then, I'll be willing to let it all slide by." My fingers reached the hem of his jump suit bottoms where a small tuft of blonde pubic hair peeked its way out. "However, if I feel that is not the case….well, then I'll just have to care of that won't I?"

So far no protest from Iruka. I knew the guy had a soft spot for this kind of thing. I bet that's why he took my book in the first place.

"Ah!" Well, it seems Naruto's pretty sensitive in that area. I only cupped there. Good, Let's see how much I can make that teacher squirm. A little underside stroke with the pinky to make a squeal, pull back the foreskin from the tip and make one slow circle around the head to make the whole body shudder.

"Uhrrggh……" Good job, Naruto. Just one more moan and Iruka will be eating out your hand.

"Ow!" What the? Iruka, you idiot. Why were you holding a God damn pencil? Now you've went and spoiled the mood I created with a fucking splinter. Way to harsh a boner in the making you id-hold on. What's this? Naruto reached out and gestured Iruka to hand over his annoying injury. He brought the palm to his mouth and placed his lips over the splinter of wood, spat it away and swiftly darted his tongue across the broken skin.

Well, not exactly what I had planned but, close enough. Iruka already seems to have calmed down a little and it looks like Naruto's already aroused. How I love the easily horny. Naruto then tugged on Iruka's sleeve, pulling him in close so that they're faces were only a needle's width apart.

Every stroke I made on Naruto's erection caused him to moan loudly into Iruka's mouth. It seems the pair actually have some experience. I can even see some exchange of tongue on there.

I think I'll be cruel.

"Woah! Hey!" I pulled Naruto away and dragged him backwards to the desks behind us. I hoisted our bodies onto the wooden surface and positioned my legs into a frog like stance while placing the boy between them. I eagerly returned to my little fondling on his arousal, teasing the base of the shaft with my thumb and forefinger while rolling his balls with the rest. "Ah! Iruka…he's really…really good… at this" Oh, you have no idea, Naruto.

"Would you like Iruka to join us Naruto? Do want him inside you while I touch you? Would you like your old Sensei's cock inside you?" I expected to hear begging whimpers or cries of pleasure. Instead, the response I was looking for came from Iruka who had hopped over his desk and made a dash for me and Naruto. His hands slammed onto the desk on either side on of my legs, pushed his entire body into Naruto and smacked his lips back to the boy's. I had to hook my heels against the edge of the table just to keep us from falling backwards. I guess taking his little 'make-out' really annoyed him. Now, how can I piss him off that little bit more. I know. The second he took his hungry mouth away I slammed my foot right into his chest and sent him flying across the floor against the desk. I love seeing him get all pissed off like that. The way he rubs the back of his head is completely cliché but, it suits him. Now lets see just how far I can take this.

Iruka's eye widened slightly as I tucked my hands behind Naruto's knees to hoist him off the table. He's still got his bottoms on but I believe that's what turns Iruka on more; a little mystery. Luckily, Iruka already had his legs spread out so that saved me the bother when I sat myself and Naruto on front of the blushing bronze. "I think it's time to teach Naruto a few tricks of the trade. Don't you think so, Iruka?"

I had Naruto on all fours right between both mine and Iruka's legs. The look on his face is absolutely priceless! Still, there's a bit too much tension in here for me. I tugged those orange leggings all the way to his knees, leaving him as bare an Icha Icha shower scene. And since they've been such good participants, I'll give them a treat. So, while Sensei and pupil seemed to be locked in a trance, I began stripping my face of my trademark mask. Before either of them have noticed, I quickly thrust the tight fabric over Iruka's face and pulled it as far as the scar across his nose. That material may not be thick but it's woven tightly. Even direct light would only appear as fog to him.

Before any arguing could begin I bumped my crotch into Naruto's ass to keep his attention. Our padded bodies touched, chest to back, and Iswept a deaf lick across his small ears.

"Now listen carefully, Naruto. I'm sure you already know the basics of lube and stretch but, there are other ways to enhance the pleasure though that fundamental task. And, just to make it clear to you, all you have to do is copy me" As soon as my finger glided across those tanned cheeks he immediately knew my intention. That had to be record for him.

I watched silently as Naruto stripped Iruka bare. His hands were shaking throughout the entire process but that's probably because I'm watching over his shoulder. I tried to relax him by kneading his spine but I guess this is something that just heals with experience. Still, that doesn't mean I can't help out. Once that toned, golden torso was exposed I couldn't help but feel just a little naughty for doing this to them. Like I'd really tell anyone.

"Hey, Naruto. Trying playing with his nipples a bit. Like this." Naruto's still got his jacket on but that makes it a bit more fun for me. I slipped and hand inside and easily found a hardened nub. I tweaked it just as the blonde touched the dark circle on Iruka's chest. He instinctively tightened his own fingers. Iruka gasped at the sharp touch against him but it wasn't a wince of pain. He actually appeared to enjoy that.

"See, Naruto? They're very sensitive. Just do what I do……that's it…..roll it around more. Now lick it" Who would have thought being a third person in this situation could be so much fun? Naruto appears to have taken some initiative too; while effectively teasing the nipple with his tongue he's let his left hand travel towards Iruka's mouth, coaxing the hot and bothered teacher to suck on the fingers resting against the lips. That little display reminded me to lube up my own fingers. I prefer using an actual lotion intended for this kind of thing but we'll just have to make due. The closest thing to a lubrication in here would be the bottle of glue Iruka always keeps in his desk drawer. None of that had better get on my beloved Icha.

Still, I'm impressed with Naruto. I knew he was more of a practical learner but this certainly something to marvel over. Time to tease.

"Why don't we find out how hard Iruka-sensei is, Naruto?" I'd already hooked my thumbs in to hem of Iruka's uniform leggings and pulled them off to reveal his boxers. Watching Naruto work his way down Iruka's torso was arousing that familiar sensation in the pit of my gut, sending tingling waves of pleasure through my body. The sound of a loud gasp wafted by my ears and I nearly did the same when I saw what Naruto was up to. He was blowing Iruka with the underwear still on! Not bad.

"Clever, Naruto" I grinned. I then clutched one of his ass cheeks and spread it wide to see his glory hole exposed so sweetly. "Now, let's see how good you are with multi-tasking. Remember, do as I do" There was brief moment of resistance in his ass muscles but, with a little force I was able to thrust the first finger in. "You've got a pretty tight ass, Uzumaki. Does Iruka feel like that?"

"Mhmmmmm…….mmmm"

"He's kinda…busy" Iruka puffed out. I could see that. He'd pretty much engulfed Iruka's cock, now that he'd removed the underwear. Seeing him sucking on that shaft of flesh was, well and truly, turning me on more. Naruto was moving his finger within Iruka as swiftly as I was on him, eager to loosen that inner knot and feel that glorious warmth consume his cock.

"Amazing, Naruto. Now, try for two…..good….good…now curl them up" That little move caused Iruka to convulse on the spot. I had to grip Naruto's hair to pull him away before being gagged. I think both of us were watching how Iruka's pre-come flowed around his cock. It glowed brightly against the mixture of umber and evening shadow. If I could paint I'd have loved to capture that image on a canvas or something.

"Kakashi-Sensei…..I want him" I cupped his blonde balls, feeling his shoulders shake against my chest.

"Then take him" I growled. It was like watching two magnetic forces collide; Naruto just threw himself against Iruka. Their bodies slammed harshly alongside the pine wood of the desk. I could feel my cock twitching with delight at the almost animalistic display. The raw kissing. The fiery moans from within. The sheer force in their body language. I'd underestimated these two.

Not wanting to feel left out, I quickly connected my body against Naruto's back again and forced him to halt.

"How bad do you want to put your cock inside him?" My only response was the deep, heavy breathing erupting intense desire. I didn't need my Sharingan to tell how horny Naruto had become. If I could see Iruka's eyes, I'm sure they'd reflect the same look within the blonde's.

It's still difficult to believe this is really happening. I'd always imagined Naruto hooking up with Sakura or one of the other girls from the rookie-nine-gang. Normally, I'm quite perceptive of this sort of thing. Or maybe catching Shino and Kiba at it was just a coincidence? Still, watching the way Naruto dragged Iruka's hip to his, the way he teasingly coaxed his ass against my bulge, the slick slip of his tongue across his lips, I can't help but wonder how he turned out this way and be proud at the same time.

There's so many things I could do to Naruto right now. I could slam my endowed cock into his ass. I could tease him with more dirty words and even smack him once or twice just to hear him howl in pleasure. But, it seems I've been forgotten. The horny blonde had moved away from me completely, his entire attention focused so intently on Iruka and his tight ass hole. It doesn't bother me that they haven't even noticed my standing up. Hearing the sound of that initial gasp of penetration just seems to set the perfect tone for retrieving what I originally came here for. The rhythmic beat of flesh and backbone thumping roughly against the desk timed perfectly with my own footsteps.

"Oh…kami! Naruto…don't stop!" I was incredibly tempted to look back as I opened the door but slightly worried I might cream on the spot if I did. Besides, I prefer to tend to matters such as this, myself.

XXXX

Tonight was intended for reading. So, after 'showering', I lay on my comfortable mattress with it's cotton covers and feather pillows to finally continue the epic love fest that is my beloved Icha. Unfortunately, I still had that nagging feeling drilling away at my skull. Some things are clearer to me now. I've discovered a secret relationship which might, literally, still be in motion this very moment. Shouldn't that be the solution the irritating puzzle inside my brain? I tried to think precisely about the matter. It definitely had something to do with those two, no doubt. But, I'd already learned the truth. What more could there possibly be? ………………………………It hit me. Well, my book hit me in the face as I realised what was causing my conundrum. It had been lurking there the whole time. Inside the flicker of an eye between glances. The force yet tenderness beneath those kisses. The sheer depth that laced their words as they touched and fucked. The simple fact that it's an obviously secret relationship.

"Oh, fuck. They're in love!"

For those who have read the original piece for this, I'm sorry I took so long to get this done; I've been stuck with exams and deadlines. But, it's summer now. So, here's hoping I do a sequel to this LOL thanks and leave your comments.


End file.
